Kickin' it- in the chatroom
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: The WASABI WARRIORS are online! Will Jack and Kim get together? ))))KICK((((
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- My ipad wouldnt let me continue my old fanfic, so heres a new one! if i get 15 reviews, i will post the next chapter ASAP!**

**I DONT OWN A BLACK BELT, AND I DONT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**Blackbeltcheer** has joined the chatroom

**WASABIWARRIAH** has joined the chatroom

**MiltonKRUPTNICK** has joined the chatroom

**WHOOOOO** has joined the chatroom

**Blackbeltcheer**- Hey ya'll!

**WASABIWARRIAH**- Hi kim ;)

**WHOOOOO**- THE WINKY FACE! We got some serious romance going on here!

**Blackbeltcheer**- Jerry, next time i see you I'm going to beat the WHOOOO out of you.

**MiltonKRUPTNICK-** Actually Kim, it is physically impossible to beat the WHOOO out of someone.

**WASABIWARRIAH-** Yeah… we don't care.

**SeafordGeniusGal** has joined the chatroom

**SeafordGeniusGal**- Salutations everybody!

**MiltonKRUPTNICK**- Greetings Julie!

**Blackbeltcheer**- Awwww look Jack! Nerd love!

**WASABIWARRIAH**- You just want some JACK PIE!

**WHOOOOO**- CAN I HAVE SOME JACK PIE? I bet it tastes like karate!

**MiltonKRUPTNICK-** Thats just gross Jerry.

**Blackbeltcheer**- Jack, if i had to choose from eating nothing for the rest of my life, or eating "Jack pie" i would starve myself.

**SeafordGeniusGal**- mhmmmmm

**MiltonKRUPTNICK**- mhmmmmm

**WHOOOOO**- mhmmmmm

**WASABIWARRIAH**- mhmmmmm

**PLAYAHSWAG** has joined the chatroom

**PLAYAHSWAG**- whats going on people?

**WHOOOOO**- Hey Eddie! we are just talking about Kim and Jack's OBVIUS feelings for eachother!

**Blackbeltcheer**- SO WHAT IF I LIKE JACK? ITS NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!

**MiltonKRUPTNICK**- awkwardddddd

**Blackbeltcheer**- I just remembered i have cheer practice! BYE!

**WASABIWARRIAH**- Kim, wait!

**Blackbeltcheer** has left the chatroom

**_))))))))))))((((((((((((_**

**So what did you guys think? 15 reviews for the next part! BTW it will be all chat ****_unless_****i get a jillion requests to put (SPOILER ALERT) the kiss scene (YOU CAN LOOK NOW) in a POV. LET ME KNOW! IMOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I got 10 reviews but I wanted u guys to see the next part cuz y'all wanted the kiss scene BUT ITS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! I couldn't upload this from my iPhone so I had to get my iPad at 11 at night and yeah...Sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer!**

**-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-()-(-)-()-**

**WHOOO-**what just happened?

**WASABIWARRAIAH-** I' don't know. I got to go.

WASABIWARRIAH has left the chatroom

WHOOOO- I got a date with mika tonight! Got to go swag myself up!

WHOOOO has left the chatroom

PLAYAHSWAG- Im going to captain corndogs! I'm hungry!

PLAYAHSWAG has left the chatroom

MiltonKRUPTNICK- Julie lets go figure out the probability of Kim and jack getting together!

SeafordGeniusGal has left the chatroom

MiltonKRUPTNICK has left the chatroom

**~~A FEW MAGICAL DAYS FULL OF LOVE (NOT) LATER~~**

WASABIWARRIAH has joined the chat room

BlackBeltBoy has joined the chatroom

BlackBeltBoy- hey jack, how come Kim hasn't been at practice for a few days?

WASABIWARRIAH- I don't know rudy. I haven't talked to her since what happened in the chatroom a few days ago.

BlackBeltBoy- Jerry told me about that. My guess Is that Kim is afraid that you don't feel the same way.

WASABIWARRIAH- I like-no-love Kim. But every time I try to tell her, the words just don't come out! Plus she wont want to talk to me after what happened!

BlackBeltBoy- I don't know how to help you there, just keep it PG in my dojo. I don't want to walk in and see- well...

WASABIWARRIAH- I get it! Don't you have a date right now?

Blackbeltboy- OH CRAP GOTTA RUN!

BlackBeltBoy has left the chatroom

WASABIWARRIAH has left the chatroom

-**I AM THE MAGICAL TIME SKIP-**

WASABIWARRIAH has entered the chatroom

WASABIWARRIAH- KIM! WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!

Blackbeltcheer has entered the chatroom

Blackbeltcheer- What do you want jack?

WASABIWARRIAH- Kim I have to say this...

Blackbeltcheer- what?

WASABIWARRIAH- I don't like you.

Blackbeltcheer- I get it. Cya

Blackbeltcheer has left the chatroom

WASABIWARRIAH- I love you.

WASABIWARRIAH- Kim?

WASABIWARRIAH has left the chatroom

-)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((-

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I was thinking of doing a austin and ally crossover with kickin it! What do you think? Instead of 15 reviews, I'm going to make it 15 faves, likes and reviews! BTW IM NOT DATING LEO HOWARD AND I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**


	3. THE KISS SCENE!

**AN-THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! SO SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN ;) Read my other fanfics for some entertainment on a rainy day! I dont own disney XD thus i dont** own** kickin' it.**

**AmazingGrace** has joined the chatroom

**WASABIWARRIAH **has joined the chatroom

**AmazingGrace-** JACKSON MONICA **(A/N read that in a fanfic somewhere..) **BREWER! YOU ARE DEAD- NO DEADER THAN DEAD!

**WASABIWARRIAH-** For doing what?

**AmazingGrace-** BREAKING KIM'S HEART! She locked hereslf in her room and WONT COME OUT! I havent seen her for 3 days!

**WASABIWARRIAH-** im coming over

**AmazingGrace- **are you sure thats the best idea?

**WASABIWARRIAH** has left the chatroom

**AmazingGrace- **Stupid hero complex.

**AmazingGrace **has left the chatroom.

**Kim's POV**

I clicked out of the chat box. So jack doesn't like me? No big deal! I will MOVE ON!

_But you can't move on. You love jack._

oh great. my conscious.

_You love Jack, and its breaking your heart to see that he doesn't like you back._

I dont know what else my conscience said. I was too busy sobbing into my pillow.

A while later i heard knocking.

"KIM THIS IS GRACE LET ME IN!''

I didnt answer, and i heard her walk away.

**... I AM THE TIMESKIP OF JOY...**

****I was still sobbing when i heard another knock on my door.

"Kim, its Jack"

i sigh.

"why should i let you in? you said that you dont like me!"

"I dont like you-"

"Well its great to hear that again!"

"Kim wait!''

"Goodbye Jack."

"Kimberly Crawford. I dont like you because i LOVE you."

I am frozen in shock when i hear footsteps walking away. I quickly open my door and run up to him. I spin him around and do what i never thought i would do. I kissed him. It was a perfect few moments. When i pulled away Jack was standing there in shock. I quickly stepped away but he pulled me into a passionate kiss, and all that was going through my mind was

_Told ya so._

After the kiss was finished, i told jack

"You SO have a crush on me!" and he pulled me into another kiss.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW it sucked im just not very good at kissing scenes... hehe... so any requests for a new faniction? i was thinking of a Leolivia one. REVEIW LIKE LLAMAS AND I DONT OWN UNICORNS THAT GO BY THE NAME KICKIN IT.**


End file.
